


Girl's Can't Play Basketball

by Qikdaelun



Series: Ordinarily Extraordinary KnB <3 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother!Midorima, Boys who think they are better than Girls, Caring!Takao, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Overprotective, Shooting Competition, extra fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qikdaelun/pseuds/Qikdaelun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima overhears a some of the second string players talk about how a girl can never beat a boy. Usually he doesn't really care for their conversations but this one really rubs him the wrong way. </p><p>Even more so when he KNOWS there's a girl who shoot better than most of the first string players. </p><p>Well, sometimes some people need to be shown that they're wrong instead of told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takao and Midorima were just starting basketball practice when they walked in on some of the second string members talking about something. They would usually walk away without caring too much but they seemed really into it, so they thought it would be worth asking what was happening.

“Hey, guys!” Takao smiled easily enough. “What are you guys so fired up about? Did someone actually dare to dye Miyaji hair purple?!?! I’d kill to see that!” Midorima scoffed at the idiots; Miyaji would surely over run them with his truck after he threw at least two crates of pineapples at them if they even tried. It was pure suicide, and it was clearly obvious too if it kept Takao from trying.

“Nah, we were just saying how girls can’t play basketball.” One of the second years laughed. Takao, with his Hawk Eye, was quick to catch Midorima tense for a second because he scoffed at the five players.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous.” Midorima said with his distinctive dismissive manner. “A girl can play just as good as any boy if she practices hard enough.”

The group of boys all burst out laughing except for Takao, who was more intrigued. “What do you mean, Shin-chan? Do you know any girl that you think is that good?”

Instead of answering, Midorima released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and started to walk about into the gym for practice. He heard the group laugh at him and throwing idea why he would even claim something so stupid. He wasn’t going to converse with those idiots. They were the kind that needed to be shown off instead of told off. Takao jogged a bit to catch up with Midorima, but thankfully he didn’t bring up the conversation.

-

Practice went as it usually did and Takao was glad because Shin-chan looked a little troubled throughout the practice. It wasn’t much and he was sure the only reason he noticed was because he was s in tuned with his pointing guard. But he wasn’t sure what was bothering him so he left it until he had a little more to go off of. Or when Midorima would plainly tell him. Which ever came first. At the end of the practice the boys hit the locker shower again and the conversation from earlier came back up.

Miyaji was telling the boys to hurry up but they were taking their time, acting like complete buffoons in Midorima’s opinion. They were jumping on the benches talking about how manly they were and how girls would swoon over them. There was far too much testosterone in the room and he wasn’t the only one that felt it. Miyaji finally got their attention when he asked when what the ruckus was about.

“Our Ace thinks a girl could be a decent basketball player even when compared to boys,” one of the boys exclaimed. “Isn’t that cute? I think he might have a girlfriend that it thinks she is that good.”

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on perspective, Takao was the one to react to that comment. “Oh shut up, will ya? There’s nothing wrong with a girl wanting to be just as good a boy,” Takao already knew that he was just getting annoyed but he wasn’t done just yet; the second string was about to retort when he beat him to it. “Besides, speak after you’re on first string; bragging about being a great player but never actually playing against other teams doesn’t fit well. As far as you should be concerned is that you gotta get better to play in official matches, right?”  He didn’t mean to add so much venom to it but he was peeved and they crossed the line when they mocked Shin-chan.

The locker room got quiet after Takao’s outburst but he didn’t seem to care too much. He wasn’t upset when he heard them talking about how girls couldn’t play as good as guys; personally he didn’t really care. They could keep their opinions to themselves, whether a girl could beat them or not. He wasn’t too concerned. But tipped him over the edge was they way they spoke of Shin-chan’s statement. So what if he thought a girl could play as good a guy? Did that allow them to make fun of him? Was it because he wouldn’t say anything to defend himself or him opinion why they always pick Shin-chan from the crowd? Well, that’s tough; Shin-chan and him were a packaged deal and he won’t allow that.

Takao finished up and headed out the locker room, but turned to smile at the guys before he left. “See you guys next time!” He walked out without looking back as he heard the boys whisper about him. They murmured that he over reacted and to not try and cross paths with him. But Takao thought they were just being over dramatic. He wasn’t that bad when he was angry, but he had his limitation and Shin-chan would always be off limits.  They’ll figure it out…eventually.

Midorima came out not five minutes later and they went home like nothing happened, but Takao was sure that Midorima seemed less on edge.

*****

The next day, apparently the topic of girl basketball players hadn’t died down just yet. He wanted to smack his head at how arrogant the guys were being. But to talk like this in front of the girls in their class and around them was just plain rude. Takao didn’t care if they didn’t think girls could but that was no reason for them to shove their opinion into other people’s faces, especially the girls’. Midorima was also very annoyed, if the frown was anything to go off of, at the demeaning conversation that the guys were having so loudly that everyone could hear.

Midorima raised his head as he marched over to the guys talking; Takao hot on his heels. He stopped right in front of them and after a few seconds they stopped and turn to the two newcomers. “Tell me, if I got a girl who could shoot a basketball better than you, will you stop this nonsense?” Takao snickered at how stiff Shin-chan was being. The boys looked at each other and turned to smile at Midorima before they agreed.

They set the time for in two day’s time before basketball practice. The other students could come and watch; and the news spread like wildfire. By noon the school was split between the two sides. Most of the guys didn’t think it was fair challenge and the unknown girl would only get embarrassed by it, but the girls argued that whoever Midorima picked would have to be good because it was Midorima and he only made claims like this if he was sure.

Miyaji wasn’t too pleased when the rumours came to him about some dumb challenge during his practice. Stupid first years.

-

“Shin-chan, why do you care so much about this anyways?” Takao asked after classes that day. “You usually don’t care that much about what other’s say.”

Midorima sighed as he fixed his glasses again. “I feel as though I am obligated to.” Midorima turned to look away from Takao as he grabbed his things from his locker. “I always told Fumi that she could be anything she wanted to be and that if she worked hard enough she could anywhere. I have been teaching her how to play basketball for a while now and she has gotten very good. When I heard them speaking like that I took it personally.”

Takao gave an understanding hum. Shin-chan would always get fired up whenever it involved his little sister, even if it were indirectly and only he understood it. But heck, he knew Fumi was involved he would probably care a lot more as well. “So, who are going to bring for the little competition?”

Takao swore that Midorima smirked before he went to fix his glasses again. “You’ll have to wait to find out.”

*****

On the day of the competition Midorima left during his lunch break to prepare for after school, but what bothered Takao was him insisting that Takao couldn’t come. Despite rumours, Takao did have other friends than Shin-chan. He just liked hanging out with his ace more than his other friends. Midorima showed up right before class started, so Takao couldn’t ask him where he went.

-

School ended fast enough and soon the student where piling into the gym. Takao found it comical how the gym was divided with girls on one side and the boys on the other. Midorima said he needed to go make sure she was ready. Takao said he understood and went to the bench where he got a water bottles and towels ready for the people competing.

The boys from the second string came in cheering and riling up the crowd. They seemed in high spirits and they took the mic from Miyaji, who would be refereeing, to clarify that this was just a friendly match and they wished Ms. Secret Shooter (as she had been dubbed) best of luck. Takao knew they meant well, but he was sure Shin-chan had plans to wipe the floor with them. He smiled and laughed as the guys started practice and got most of the baskets in. The boys cheered and the girls clapped politely, just to be a good sport.

Takao had cover his ears as the girls started to cheer when Midorima cmae into the gym. He seemed just as caught off guard as the other; Midorima fixed his glasses twice in a row. He came in and spoke quietly with Miyaji for a few minutes. After he was done he headed back towards to doors he came from, stopping midway to turn to face Takao, calling him to join him. Takao got up and followed his outside the gym.

“Where is she, Shin-chan?” Takao quizzed as he kept trying to look over Shin-chan’s shoulder (which was harder than Takao would admit, being short and Shin-chan being tall), but he didn’t see anyone. Before he spoke he caught a glimpse of a little figure turn the corner. She was wearing a basketball uniform that looked a lot like Shin-chan’s- it even had the number six on it. Only it was smaller. Much smaller.

Takao jaw dropped as the figure wearing the basketball uniform with matching wings, a crown and a wand came to stand in front on him. The familiar emerald mop of hair that was tied back in a high ponytail stopped in front of Midorima. He bent down to offer a loose hug and to fix her hair when Takao finally found his voice. “FUMI-HIME?!?!”

Said little girl turned to look at her Taka-nii, with a questioning look. “Yes?”

Takao turned to look at Midorima in disbelief. He wanted to _his sister_ to compete with the second string? She wasn’t even five years old yet! Sure she looked like she was getting better after her surgery a month ago, but still! “Shin-chan, are you sure you want to put her up there?”

Midorima nodded his head as he collected his sister in his arms to wish her luck as he placed a chaste kiss on her temple before letting her go. “She wanted to surprise you.” He took her hand in his as he walked closer to the door. “When Miyaji calls her name, help open the left door; I’ll open the right.”

Takao didn’t have time to respond as he heard Miyaji call out for Fumi.

-

“I would now like to bring the representative for the girls out, Fumiko...Midorima?” Miyaji said as he read the card. Wasn’t she the little, barely two feet tall, girl who just got out of surgery a month ago? What was his stupid light and shadow duo thinking?

Cheers erupted as the doors swung open with Midorima and Takao holding them open. There were murmurs of Midorima’s sister. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who didn’t know that the ace had a sibling until recently.

He choked on his breath when Fumi came dressed in basketball uniform with her princess accessories on tact. She looked for particular that she just had to be Midorima’s sister, even without the identical green hair and eyes. She came into the gym as regally as any royalty would. She stood in front of the audience to curtsy to them then lifted her head to smile at them and waved before going her brother’s side. The crowd from both sides started to coo at the little princess on the court.

There was a backslash of putting a little girl against three first and second year boys, but it went in one ear and out the other. Soon Miyaji called for silence as they began to go over the rules and the competition as Fumi started warming up with Midorima and Takao. This would be a shooting contest and it would be elimination. Each time the players got the basket in they would have to take a few paces back and shoot again until they either reach the other side of the court or they got eliminated.

Instead of rotating they would go individually, marking how far they got. The boys went first on Midorima’s insistence. They all stopped to wish Fumi luck before they got ready to start. Fumi politely returned the sentiment with a soft ‘ _likewise_ ’ before sitting on the bench between her two brothers.

-

The crowd watched as the three guys stood and shot basket after basket. The farthest they got was the second year who got to just before the half court line. Fumi nodded as the boys came to sit on the bench. Midorima kneeled in front of her, “how are you feeling?”

Takao wasn’t surprised when she answered in her typical one-word answers with a soft spoken, ‘ _ready_ ’. She got up and reached for her gym bag and pulled out her personal Disney princess basketball out. She really was the embodiment of girly with her purple shoes, sparkly ponytail and her princess gear. Yup, Takao was sure she was going to be breaking hearts when she got older Takao thought as he took his phone out to record Fumi. She dribbled the ball to her spot at the first mark. She turned to Miyaji, who nodded. She threw the ball into the basket, despite not having any form and it being a shaky throw, the ball went in. The crowd went wild.

The next few were also shaky throws without any form. Takao watched as he bit his lip, did Shin-chan really teach her how to shoot because if she kept shooting like that it won’t work at the three-point line. When Fumi got to the three-point line she shifted to a form-it was too strict for it not to be a form-but it seemed so familiar but Takao couldn’t put his tongue on it.

As soon as she jumped and shot the ball, Takao realized where he saw that form before it projected high into the court. _She’s Shin-chan’s sister! Of course he would teach her his techniques!_ Takao stood on his feet as he cheered for his little princess as the basket went into the net without touching the rim, careful not to shake the camera too much. It wasn’t as polished as Shin-chan, but he was impressed. There were a few times her laces got undone and the competition had to stop as she ran to Midorima to tie her laces again for her. She ran back to her position after a quick pat on her head.

The further she got from the net the better her form and aim became. She was well passed the half court line; beating the boys easily. Once she did beat them she stopped and asked Midorima if she was supposed to continue, he said she didn’t have to but when the gym enchanted with the little girl they chanted to see how far she could go. The boys she beat also seemed to see how far she could shoot. Takao convinced him to let her play on to end the competition on a playful note.

Fumi got to three quarters of the court when she tripped on her feet right before she shot. As a result, she ended up falling forward on her face, with the ball going off to some obscure corner of the gym; completely missing the net by a mile. She picked herself up before bolting to Midorima, who was already on his way to her. Takao rushed to her side as well. She buried her face into her brother as she spoke to her brother softly.

Midorima picked her up and walked towards the bench with Takao rubbing her back to try and calm her sniffles. Takao took the first aid kit he always keeps in his bag and put a bandage on her nose where she got a little scrape. She sat on her brother’s lap and was playing with his hands. Her knee was slightly bruised, and it made Takao remember just how fragile she still was. “Aniki, I missed. Are you sad?”

Midorima held her hands in his bigger ones, “No, I’m proud of you. I expect nothing less from my little angel.” He said with that unguarded voice that Takao believe that he had to be the greatest older brother ever. “You did a really good job.”

Takao ruffled her hair as he decided to add his opinion in as well. “I think you surprised everyone here. Do you think you’d let me join you next time you practice?” She hummed happily as she got back to her feet and chased after her ball.

She took it back to her spot before asking Miyaji if she could try again. Seeing as she already won and no one could resist her pouty determined face he agreed; the crowd that was cheering wildly for her had nothing to do with it. She gave her older brothers a happy smile before she turned seriously towards the net. She was at the halfway point of the opposing court and she knew that she would be able to shoot from here.

Taking a deep breath in, she fixed her gaze and jumped just like how her Aniki taught her letting her breath go. The crowd watched the emotions that flickered on her face until only determination and certainty was left. The crowd watched the ball fly from her hands and arced towards the net. It rose until it was just about the net, the gym fell silent as no one dared to speak.

_SWOOSH_

The silence broke as the sound of the ball went through net, without hitting the rim rang through the gym before the school erupted in applaud. Fumi chased after her basketball and then back to her brother; handing him the ball while taking the water bottle Takao offered her. She sat on the bench with everyone else.

“Hime, do you want to try to shoot from a little bit farther?” Takao asked, excited that she could shoot better than he could.

“No.” Everyone else looked at her questioningly. Why didn’t she want to try a step further? “I cannot guarantee it will go in. I will practice more, first.” She explained with a yawn. Midorima reached into her princess backpack and pulled out her apple slices for her.

Miyaji calmed the crowd and crowned the winner, “I guess, we have a winner!” Miyaji tried too get Fumi to come to where he was but she was too busy eating to look his way. Everyone laughed at the scene but Fumi was declined getting up because it was her snack time and she had to eat _now_. Miyaji gave up as she sipped on her carton on milk. She was Midorima’s sister, alright.

Eventually Fumi was done and came to shake hands with the guys at the very end. One of the guys tried to give Fumi a hug, which ended with him almost getting hit with a projectile basketball. Eyes turned to offending basketball player on the other side of the court. He had a very dark and dangerous aura around him that made the other slow back away from the little girl. Takao happily walked over to picked Fumi up and carried her back on his shoulders. She seemed impassive of everything around her (Midorima knew that it was Kuroko’s fault. He just knew).

-

After the competiton the guys apologized for their brash comments and congratulated Fumi, who was too busy chewing to reply, but nodded politely.  Within the next fifteen minutes everyone who wasn’t a part of the basketball club left and practice resumed. Miyaji could at least be happy that everyone was in high spirits after that little show. Everyone got straight into business. The second string were really putting in the extra mile.

Midorima helped his sister get comfortable as she changed into a causal dress in the locker room (they kicked all the guys out that took more than five minutes to get changed) after the guys and sat comfortably to watch practice. She was silent for the most part, except when Midorima scored a point then she would be on her feet clapping regally before sitting back down. At the end of practice Takao carried the sleeping girl home with Midorima carrying her belongings with him.

Overall, Miyaji thought today was a pretty good day.

*****

The next Midorima came to class with Takao like he always did. Everything should have been normal, at least that is what he thought. For the whole duration of the first period class Midorima left that he was being watched. He was right because as soon as the classes half the class crowded to his desk.

“When is your sister coming back?”

“How old is she?”

“You’re so sweet with the way you look after her!”

“Do you think you could teach me how shoot like that?”

Midorima rubbed his temples as he tried to ease everyone away from his personal space.

“Hey, Shin-chan, this might not be the best time but you know how I recorded yesterday? Weeeellllllllll, I posted it on Facebook after editing it a bit.” Takao said. Midorima knew Takao was going somewhere but he wasn’t sure where. “Long story short, Yosen, Kaijo, TouTou, Rakuzan and Seirin are all coming to be meet the _Princess of the Court_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't supposed to be a chapter two, but I started and I thought, why the heck not. I kind of rushed through it bc there wasn't much to add to it bc I didn't want her to grow up too fast :D

Midorima was not cut out to be popular. He was a simple kind of person. He enjoyed the little things in life-like quietness, solidary and peace. So, it was an understatement that when he had people calling him all the time. And when the people aforementioned were the GOM. Midorima loved his sister dearly, and he didn’t have a problem with others doting on her as well, but if Kise called one more time, someone is going to get hit with a basketball. Hard.

Taking a deep breath in, he logged into his Facebook account.  He got a notification that the video he was tagged in have 20+ comments, likes, and shares. Sighing to himself, he scrolled over the comments.

 

 **Takao Kazunari** _Uploaded a video_ ‘ _Princess of the Court’_

904 views|892 likes|783 shares

 **Kise Ryouta:** She’s sooo cute-sssu! My baby’s all grown up and kicking butt!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Heck, she can shoot better than Midorima when he was her age.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** Mini Mido-chin is like candy.

 **Akashi Seijuuro:** Indeed. I will be visiting her soon.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Cool! She’s like a warrior. Maybe she can join Seirin?

 **Kise Ryouta:** What! NoOoOoOoOoO!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Why would she want to join a team with Bakagami?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** I’ll crush you

 **Akashi Seijuuro:** Absolutely unacceptable.

 **Takao Kazunari:** Yea! She already joined our team! She clearly thinks we’re better.

**Takao Kazunari:** _uploaded a picture_

**Takao Kazunari:** _uploaded a picture_

**Takao Kazunari:** _uploaded a picture_

Midorima rubbed his forehead. He knew shouldn’t brought Fumi to practice, but the babysitter couldn’t come in until later. And Takao took pictures-most of them were of her working hard and Takao slacking. Midorima hissed where the third picture was of him giving Fumi some pointers. He looked…all soft and feel-y in that picture. He felt a weight on his shoulder, indicating that Fumi had come to join him. She began to read over his shoulder until he moved her to his lap and held the phone in front of her so she could read easier. Fumi asked if she could reply. Once Midorima agreed, she took the phone into her small hands and began typing.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** I like being on the same team as Aniki. He always brings his lucky items and mine, too.

Midorima smiled as he ruffled her hair. She looked up at Midorima and smiled at him. Closing his phone to ignore the several new messages in response to Fumi’s, he carried the little girl to the bathroom to get her ready for bed. He swore that Fumi looked a little redder from this morning and she felt a little warmer since than as well. Checking her temperature again, she was a bit warmer than what he would have preferred.

He decided that depending on how she was feeling, he might have to take her to the doctor. But he had school tomorrow, and practice and, well, he’d cross that bridge when he got to it until then he placed her in her bed. After a few more minutes, he went to sleep on the couch only to wake up because Fumi said she saw monsters under her bed. They both ended up sleeping on the couch.

.

.

When morning came, Midorima was not pleased. Fumi was running 101-degree fever _and_ the babysitter was late _again_. He might have fired her out pure frustration and now he didn’t have a babysitter. Not like it mattered because as soon as he mentioned babysitter, Fumi nearly cried because she didn’t want her brother to go. With the little time he did had, he called to tell Takao and his captain how he wasn’t going to be attending school because Fumi was sick.

He expected to be scolded or something by that nature, but instead they were very kind and considerate. Which he believed…until later that morning. After having called administrators, feeding Fumi and putting her back to sleep (she fell asleep on his lap, which meant he couldn’t move from the couch), he went on his phone. His phone had over 25 messages and a few phone calls. Haven’t opened Facebook since the night before, notifications popped up as his screen unlocked.

 **Takao Kazunari:** Fumi-Hime is sick!! My little princess; going to visit her and Shin-chan after classes!

62 comments|18 likes|

 **Kise Ryouta:** What! NOOOOOOO! I’ll come visit too! Don’t worry Fumi! Kise-nii is coming!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Baka, don’t say that! No one wants a loser to visit them. That’s why I’ll go.

 **Akashi Seijuuro:** What was that Daiki? If that was the case, only I’d get to see the princess.

Midorima didn’t bother reading the rest of the comments, before he replied himself.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Fumi has a fever and she’s sleeping right now. I’ll let you know when is a good time to visit.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Takao, don’t forget my homework.

Midorima hated the attention, but even he couldn’t help but admit that he loved how the others cared for Fumi. That still didn’t mean he was actually going to tell them to come over. He didn’t need that headache. Deciding that he had done enough from the time being he settled in beside Fumi and fell asleep as well.

.

.

After they woke up a few hours later, Fumi was feeling much better. She took her medicine, ate some more and went back to sleep. Midorima smiled as his sister cuddled with one of his past lucky items-a toy frog. He smiled to himself, when he saw that Takao dropped off some of the homework from the morning classed during one of his breaks. Pushing his thoughts to the side, he began to work through them. He always studied ahead of his class, so it wasn’t very hard to get through the assignments.

Within the hour, he was done his homework, Fumi had woken up and taken a bath, and she was feeling much better. All in all, it wasn’t too bad. He might even make the practice match between Kise and Kuroko. With that in mind, Midorima began to get ready for the game, and Fumi followed. Some time inbetween, Takao came back from classes.

“Fumi-hime!” Takao squealed; as if he hadn’t seen her in months, Midorima scoffed. He was slightly taken back when the whole team came to visit his sister, but he was glad they cared so much. He took the remainder of the time to finish the other much smaller amount of homework. As he did so, Fumi was happily chattering away about what she did today, including her dreams of bunnies and crowns.

About an hour later, they were all ready to go watch the practice game.

.

.

They arrived with fifteen minutes to spare, and since it was just an unofficial game, they all were able to sit together to watch the game. Fumi looked like she was in a candy store, as she looked around. Since she couldn’t see, she sat on Midorima’s lap. As soon as the player got into position, she _waved_ at them. Seirin waved back, like normal players. Usually it wouldn’t have been an issue, but _Kise_ was on the court, where he immediately stopped everything to rush over to her.

“Fumi!” Before Midorima could even fathom, she was already in Kise’s arms looking completely confused. “How are you my little princess?”

Instead of answering she twisted in his arms to face Midorima, extending her arms to him. Midorima took her back from the much deflated Kise. Midorima felt a small pang of pity when he realized that he was a genuinely upset, and beyond his better judgement, he felt the need to say something to dull sunshine. “She gets like that when she isn’t feeling optimal. She wouldn’t even let Takao hold her.” Fumi looked up at him, and Midorima just smiled as he petted her hair.

Kise brightened visibly. “Don’t worry! Kaijou will win this game for you! Remember to get well and cheer super loud!” Kise gave her a quick hug before running back to the court. Fumi nodded before getting comfortable on her brother’s lap. She had work to do.

.

.

It was the was one of the most intense games that anyone had ever seen. Takao swore there was almost bloodlust on the court. Kise was a beast when he wanted to be-almost like a wolf with a pack. Seirin gave a great counter, but everyone could see that Kise was going to be impossible to beat in this game. As soon as Kaijou score, Fumi would jump off Midorima, throw her hands up and screamed ‘Kaijou!’, and sit back down much to Seirin’s chagrin. Takao and Midorima exchanged looked when during a break, Fumi went to hug Kise to ‘cheer’ him on, and when he got back he became a _monster_.

It didn’t surprise everyone that Kaijou won. Kasamatsu couldn’t help but be amazed of what Kise could do when he wanted. He even asked to have a practice match with Shūtoku‎ in the future. Miyaji agreed, they would need to be prepared if they planned on winning anything this year.

After the game Midorima decided to go to their café after Kuroko and Kagami were done showering. Kise decided to let the others know if they wanted to drop in. Sure enough, the Miracles all confirmed that they would be able to attend, much to Midorima’s chagrin. Midorima walked steadily behind the group, making sure that Fumi was feeling up to meeting the others. Fumi nodded her head, holding onto his hand.

“I think Pisces’ lucky item is a muffin.” Fumi countered to her brother’s worries. “But, Aniki, can you carry me?” Her cheeks tinted pink, as she looked at the ground wither arms stretched towards him. Midorima melted a little as he made sure to give her the medication that he carried with him before letting her climb on his shoulders. He swore he heard something snap behind him, but by the time he turned around Kise and Takao were looking away from him.

.

.

It was nice, Midorima decided. He was having a decent and intellectual conversation with Akashi and Fumi was feeling much better. He turned to watch Kise and Takao vie for the little girl’s attention but she was too busy talking to Kuroko about the inconsistencies in _Jack and the Beanstalk_ , which according to her, made as much sense as balloons. Which she also went onto explaining. Overall, it was hilarious to hear her reasoning.

“Shintaruo, what have you been thinking about a babysitter?” Akashi asked, knowing very well that Midorima couldn’t continue skipping school like this.

“I’ve fired the last babysitter-she calls in far too often and far too short of notice.” Midorima grimaced remembering that conversation. The lady had actually thought it was reasonable to call him when she was going to be late an hour _after_ she was supposed to arrive! Ridiculous.

Akashi merely tilted his head in response, that was an interesting to know. Akashi was going to ask more about it, but there was a commotion that broke out between Kise, Kuroko and Aomine. Midorima sighed. It had to be Fumi.

“What do you mean, Too’s basketball team is better than Kaijou, Fumi-Hime?!”

“I must agree, why is Too better than Seirin as well?”

“Ha! I told you losers that the only one that can beat me is me!”

“Not quite,” Fumi said as she regally ate her muffin. “Too has a princess, Princess Momoi-san. Even we don’t have an official princess.”

Kise burst out laughing at the undignified face Aomine made, “I guess the whole ‘only one who can beat me is me’ doesn’t work on Momoicchi! HAHAHAHAHA!”

Aomine punched Kise’s arm in warning. It wasn’t his fault that it was Satsuki! She always had one up on him. 

.

.

After everyone else left, Midorima took his sister back to a spare basketball court to have some shooting practice since he missed practice. He offered Fumi her own basketball, but she insisted on using the bigger ball like her brother.

As they played, Midorima went on to each his sister how to drive, dodge and dribble. His eyes softened as she continued to try to prefect her new skills. After about an hour of practicing, Fumi challenged him to a mini game.

Midorima laughed as Fumi made some three-point shots. Of course he didn’t play as hard as he could, but he made sure to give a decent challenge.

“YES! FUMI-HIME!” Came two loud, obnoxious, familiar voices.

“Taka-nii and Kise-nii, good afternoon.” Fumi said softly, coming to lean on Midorima.

“Is that a camera? BAKAO!” Midorima yelled. He does not need this to be posted online.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needed to write a big brother Midorima fluff. It had to be done.


End file.
